


Stop and Stare

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Immortals [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: aomido week, prompt: dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why hadn't he thought of the fact that they were in Winter and that the chances of a hot baloon trip actually going through were slim, considering the weather was cold and it kept raining?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Stare

Daiki sometimes could be pretty smart. Maybe not book smart, but he knew people and he knew basketball and so once in a while he did have good ideas. That time was not one of those. Why hadn't he thought of the fact that they were in Winter and that the chances of a hot baloon trip actually going through were slim, considering the weather was cold and it kept raining? The second part of him not being smart was him not having thought of a plan b.

So now he and Midorima were just standing outside Midorima's home, where Daiki had said he'd pick him up and ten minutes later he'd received a call telling him the trip had been cancelled and Satsuki was busy with her family so she hadn't picked up when he'd called, hoping she'd have an idea. Great, now Midorima was going to think he hadn't put any thought into it...

Well, at least he'd given him flowers and okay, so maybe it hadn't just been to be romantic, but to get to watch Midorima's blush, which was always a nice sight. One that he was seeing right now.

“I'll put these into water,” the green-haired teen said and then he was leaving Daiki in front of his steps and going back inside and what were they going to do now??

Cinema? They'd gone to see a film less than four days before and okay, it hadn't counted as a date but still, this was Daiki's one chance – he needed something more special than a film. A museum? Well, it didn't sound like the best way to spend an afternoon but Midorima would probably like it, right? But in a museum they couldn't talk... so they'd just walk around silently for hours... Hm, it did not seem very romantic. What else was there to do? Eat a meal? It was only eleven in the morning... He had passed through an ice rink after leaving the bus... Wait! He'd also passed through an amusement park! It was perhaps a bit more childish than Midorima was expecting but Daiki remembered them going to one when they were on their first year at Teiko and okay, so Midorima had spent most of the time complaining about the lack of safety and higyene but Daiki had also seen him hiding a smile here and there and Midorima was coming back and he didn't have any other ideas.

A visit to the amusement park, it was.

“What will we be doing today?” Midorima asked the minute he was back, putting on his sneakers.

“We're going to an amusemnt park,” Daiki said and Midorima immediately moved his nose a bit in distaste, but then he was getting back up and not actually saying anything so hey, he couldn't completely hate the idea, right? Oh, who was he kidding – this was going to be a disaster. Maybe he should just cancel and tell him the truth... no, that would just make Midorima complain about how he should have thought about that before and what if he changed his yes to a no? No, Daiki was leading this to the end and he would make sure Midorima would at least enjoy himself, if nothing else. Thinking that, he sent his most blinding smile in the other's direction, who looked taken aback for some seconds, and then looked away, “come on, it'll be fun.”

Midorima snorted, still not looking his way, “I'm not getting into a roller coaster.”

“Because you're afraid?” Daiki asked with a raised eyebrow and almost face-palmed himself two seconds later because now Midorima was glaring and the plan was to make him enjoy himself!!

“I am not afraid,” Midorima started, but he was still moving away from the door and closing it, starting the path that would take them away from his house. He continued by listing all the ways a ride on a roller coaster could go wrong, going from a small accident to a very excruciating death. By the end of it Daiki was a bit paler, which seemed to amuse Midorima.

“Okay, no roller coasters,” Daiki said in a kind of shaky tone and he would deny it to the day he died that it had been Midorima's tales of horror changing his mind.

Midorima sent him a winning look, but then he was looking away and they were walking in silence and Daiki should have spent more time thinking about topics of conversation he could try instead of “he said yes!” which had gone through his mind at least two hundred times since the actual yes had been uttered.

“Any plans for the rest of the Winter break?” That was... probably the most boring conversation topic Daiki could have come up with but Midorima just sent him a little glance.

“That depends.”

“On what?” Daiki asked, genuinely curious.

“On how today goes,” Midorima said, still looking ahead, and Daiki was shocked because that certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear.

“That's...” he tried to find something to finish with but when he couldn't he just looked away, hoping his dark skin would hide his blush like it usually did.

He could see Midorima looking at him, but he kept looking ahead.

“You're nervous,” Midorima didn't poise it as a question, even if it almost sounded like one. He also sounded surprised.

Daiki frowned while finally looking at him and answering, “why wouldn't I be?”

Midorima shrugged, “I thought you'd gone on hundreds of dates.”

Daiki started scratching his neck, knowing that it was something he did when he was nervous, but still not being able to stop. “Not really... I went out with some girls, but usually they just dragged me around to go shopping...”

“And guys?”

Daiki raised an eyebrow at him, not being sure he had understood the question.

“You said you've gone out with girls. What about guys?”

“This is the first.”

Midorima squinted a bit at that but didn't say anything and Daiki wished he could hear his thoughts because he doubted he was thinking something very nice. Or flattering.

They were silent again but luckily they weren't that far away from the amusement park. Daiki, of course, paid for the tickets even when Midorima complained a bit, but not that much, not when Daiki was not planning on letting this go.

They entered quietly, but at least this time it could be excused at them trying to find something to do. Daiki was having problems finding something that wouldn't lead to more horror stories on Midorima's part...

“What about that?” Midorima asked, and Daiki could admit that he was surprised Midorima had actually found something he wanted to do. Daiki had almost been expecting the other guy to just follow him around, possibly with a frown on his face. Hm, maybe it wasn't just Daiki wanting the dare to go well... Sending a glance to Midorima he finally wondered why exactly he'd said yes... “What do you think?” Midorima asked with a raised eyebrow and Daiki was finally brought back to reality, looking at where Midorima was pointing at.

A 4d film session... not exactly what Daiki had in mind when he thought “amusement park” but it was what Midorima wanted to try and he couldn't say he was against it. With a nod they started walking towards it.

The film they chose was apparently related to an American one where a man minimized some children, except in this case the audience were the children.

It was Daiki's first experience with 4d and he couldn't say he'd hated it. It had been kind of fun, especially hearing several people screaming when the place had played some sound that made it seem like mice were passing through their chairs. Even Midorima had jumped a bit beside him, but he hadn't actually raised his legs, like some other people had done.

“That was fun,” Daiki said when they left and Midorima nodded beside him, looking more relaxed than he had in the beginning of the date. Maybe this wouldn't end up as a complete disaster.

“Do you want to visit a haunted house?” Midorima asked and Daiki raised an eyebrow.

“Is that safe?”

“It's probably one of the safest rides here. Unless of course someone suffers from a heart or blood condition. Or perhaps a mental one. I read an article the other day that said that haunted houses had to follow several codes to be exist, such as having a sprinkler system,” Midorima seemed like he was going to continue but with a look in Daiki's direction, stopped.

Daiki, figuring he probably thought he was bored immediately asked, “what else?” and was rewarded with a content glance from Midorima, who continued on about the rules haunted houses had to follow and admittedely it wasn't a topic Daiki had ever thought that much about it but it was interesting and Midorima had gotten better at explaining things. He didn't sound as monotone as he had during middle school. Or maybe Daiki just liked to hear his voice, who knew?

Still, by the time they actually encountered a haunted house Midorima had changed the topic to the best haunted houses in the world and again, some of those stories were really, really scary, but also interesting and it was kind of amazing how much knowledge Midorima had in his head. Not that Daiki didn't know some things, but truly most were about basketball. Or women's cups.

The ride itself wasn't as scary as last time Daiki had been to one, but that might have to do with how Midorima never jumped at anything, explaining from where the ghosts were coming from and so on. It did take some fun out of it but hey, at least Daiki wasn't embarrassing himself.

After that they just kept walking around and joining the rides that Midorima deemed safe, which did not involve any of the ones Daiki would have chosen but he couldn't say that they were all horrible. There was certainly a lack of adrenaline, but he had to admit he wasn't even feeling like going on a rollercoaster all that much, not when Midorima's tales were still so fresh in his mind and Midorima had definitely smirked when Daiki had said, “no, thanks” when he'd said it wouldn't be a problem if Daiki wanted to go on one of them alone. Of course he'd started blushing when Daiki had continued with, “what kind of date would I be if I ditched you?”

A bit before two pm they decided to eat something, and that was a new adventure: finding a place that Midorima considered hygienic and again, while Daiki would have chosen the first place he'd seen that looked appealing, after some of the things Midorima had said, he was a bit more open to the idea of looking around some more. He had the feeling Midorima's tales of horror wouldn't be leaving him even when the day ended...

Finally Midorima saw a roulette that he thought “wasn't the worse” and so they went and had several hot dogs each.

Even though Daiki knew Midorima liked to eat proper he couldn't help when he moaned at the taste of the hot dog. It was probably one of the best he'd ever had. Midorima sent him a glare but didn't actually say anything and so they just ate in silence. At least when he was done Daiki actually restrained himself from burping, instead just licking his fingers and surprisingly Midorima didn't say anything at that. When Daiki was done and looked at the silent teen, he found Midorima looking at him and with a blush on his face.

“Did your mind go to the gutter, there?” Daiki asked with a raised eyebrow, never being one to back down from a joke.

Midorima just puffed, pushed his glasses back up and threw out words that didn't make much sense. Daiki just smirked in response.

“Where do you want to go now?” He asked, deciding he'd be nice and leaving the mocking to later.

“The bathroom,” Midorima immediately answered, looking down and his dirty hands with disgust and Daiki sincerely hoped he was going to take out the taping because they were looking completely wrecked.

“And after that?”

“We could play some arcade games,” Midorima said, already walking away.

Daiki almost made a joke about not expecting Midorima to like childhish games like that but then decided his last joke had been said too little time before. He'd leave that one to another time.

“Sounds good,” he said instead and that's what they did. Used the restroom, watched their hands and then walked away until they found some games. Of course, just because this was a date, it did not stop them in the least from being competitive and soon enough they were throwing bets everywhere.

In the end Midorima had the most prizes, which Daiki couldn't say was completely unexpected, and while it had been a bit of a blow to his ego, Midorima's small proud smile pretty much made it up for it and dear God, it was their first date and he was already this corny? He groaned.

“Annoyed you lost?” Midorima asked with a raised eyebrow and certainly sounding smug.

“Nah, I was thinking of how corny I am because your smile is enough to make me stop being annoyed,” Daiki said before his brain decided that yes, some things should remain inside ourselves.

Midorima blinked at him several times, blushed and then said, “you're right, you are corny.”

“You...!” Daiki exclaimed, “who keeps saying, man proposes, God disposes?”

“How is that corny?” Midorima asked in an offended tone but it mostly felt like they were back at Teiko, back when their complaints at each other had been more about joking than about actually hurting one another.

“It makes no sense! And I think it should be man proposes, man disposes.”

Midorima blinked, “how is that any better?”

“Most things don't work out because we're the ones fucking them up, not because of God.”

Again, he got a blink. “That... actually sounds smart. But somethings are out of our control.”

“Well yeah, but that's like... I don't know, the laws of nature, or whatever.”

Of course that got Midorima to start ranting about what consisted of a law of nature and what was a law made by man but this time Daiki didn't just keep quiet – just because he usually kept silence when people decided to have philosophical talks it certainly didn't mean he didn't have some thoughts on it.

So that was how they spent almost an hour, discussing several matters, which went from the above to whether they were or not alone in the universe and it was getting dark and Daiki almost didn't want the date to end.

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the school break?” Daiki asked, half-way through the path back to Midorima's house, sending the other a meaningful glance.

“It depends,” Midorima answered, not looking away from him.

“On what?” Daiki asked, and his heart was beating a bit faster.

“On whether you'll ask me out again or not.”

“It depends,” Daiki replied and Midorima looked curiously at him.

“On what?”

“On whether you'll say yes or no.”

“I guess you'll have to ask and find out,” Midorima gave back with a small smile.

“Okay, then,” Daiki said and stopped in the middle of the side-walk. Midorima stopped too and looked at him expectanctly, “would you like to go out again?”

“I would,” Midorima answered and then they were walking again and surprise of surprises, the date had actually gone pretty well. Who needed a hot air balloon trip, anyway?


End file.
